Aquella Palabra de Siete Letras
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: Porque él estaba seguro de que la palabra “orgasmo” no debía jamás ser pronunciada por los labios de su alumna .Humor. Y mucho menos debía conocer su significado. GaaMatsu One-Shoot.


~. Disclaimer: Ya saben, Naruto y todo ese "_bla_" que todos conocemos no me pertenecen, joder.

~. Advertencia: Gaara me salió un tanto esquizofrénico, nada de qué alarmarse. No sé de donde salió esto, joder, ahora pueden ver la clase de ideas que giran en mi cabeza.

* * *

**"**_Porque yo tambien lo creo, el mundo es una mierda...y más cuando te confundes_**"**

Yo ... ¡duh! ~

* * *

_Aquella Palabra de Siete Letras_

—Te lo aseguro Sari, jamás había sentido nada como ese _orgasmo._

Negó con la cabeza por vigesimosegunda ves aquella tarde. Y claro, había negado muchísimo más durante toda aquella larga y tan pesada semana. Un lunes en la mañana caminas tranquilamente hacia tu oficina y pasas junto a un corredor _aparentemente_ vacio y medio segundo después descubres que ella dice _aquella palabra de siete letras_.

_Maldición_

Y lo que más llegaba a molestarle, era no saber porque demonios estaba tan molesto.

Tenía un millón de cosas por pensar, un millón de cosas que incluían los problemas relacionados con su aldea, su familia y cualquier clase de inconveniente que involucrara a Suna. Un millón de cosas mucho más importantes que _aquella palabra de siete letras_.

Y aún así, la tranquila voz de Matsuri diciendo "eso" no dejaba de resonar en su cabeza, una y otra vez.

Bufó, mirando a un punto inexistente en la pared frente a él. Tenía mas de dos horas sentadas en su escritorio, mirando hacia la pared sin hacer nada más que bufar y negar con la cabeza. Además, claro, del hecho de escuchar la ahora permanente vocecita de su alumna…

…repitiendo sin control _aquella palabra de siete letras_.

¡¿Qué podía importarle a él, lo que ella dijese o dejara de decir?!

Chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado.

Exactamente.

A él no le importaba en lo mas mínimo. Ella podía hacer, decir, exhibir y _sentir_ lo que quisiera y con quien quisiera. Aunque eso incluyera la _aquella palabra de siete letras_. Claro, estaba seguro de que Matsuri aún era muy joven para tener relaciones sexuales.

_Y muy joven para sentir…esa cosa…odiosa que empieza con una vocal_

"Cosa odiosa". Sí, eso había terminado siendo _aquella palabra de siete letras_ tras cinco días se solo escucharla en su cabeza. Una maldita palabra odiosa que no quería dejar de recorrer su cabeza con descaro. Una maldita cosa odiosa.

En realidad, si lo pensaba bien, solo conocía la definición de _aquella palabra de siete letras_. Es el momento de máxima excitación de los órganos sexuales en el que se experimenta un placer intenso, y que va seguido de una relajación. _Si, lo conocía de memoria_, aunque jamás admitiría que había aprendido palabra por palabra dicha definición tras oír salir _la palabra _de los labios de su alumna.

No, él no lo admitiría.

Y solo conocía su definición, ya que, jamás en su vida había sentido _aquella cosa odiosa_. Por amor de Dios, él era el Kazekage de Suna, no tenía tiempo para andar buscando una mujer para perder la virginidad. Ni tan siquiera se preocupaba por un tema tan banal y superficial.

Pero una cosa era preocuparse por su virginidad y otra por la de su alumna.

No porque le interesara, _Oh no claro que n_o, solo le parecía algo inadecuado que alguien de su edad realizara esa clase de cosas.

Claro que sí.

Solo era eso.

Ella solo había dicho _aquella palabra de siete letras_. No había de que preocuparse. No importaba que lo haya dicho con euforia, ni mucho menos que posiblemente lo haya disfrutado.

No era nada grave.

_Para nada_

Ella ya no era virgen_. Nada grave_. Ella había tenido _aquella cosa odiosa_. _Nada grave_. Posiblemente no era la primera vez ya que había dicho "jamás había sentido..." lo cual le daba una pauta de que había tenido muchos otros antes. _Nada grave_. Quizás todos no habían sido con el mismo hombre. _Nada grave_.

...

Se incorporó, con tantos pensamientos en su cabeza a duras penas logró ordenarle con claridad a su piernas se movieran en dirección a la puerta.

—Baki —llamó, en tono serio y carente de emociones—. Llama a Matsuri —Y de nuevo, _la jodida palabra de siete letras_ desfiló de forma inadecuada por su cabeza—. La quiero en mi oficina ahora —agregó, antes de cerrar la puerta de un fuerte portazo.

El antiguo maestro asintió, mirando hacia la puerta cerrada. Vaya, no le gustaría ser Matsuri en aquel momento…

~.

—¿Gaara-sensei? —preguntó, entrando a la oficina. Parecía confundida y nerviosa.

Sus ojos se posaron en ella.

No sabía que le diría, no sabía ni porque la había mandado a llamar. Gruñó, cada vez más molesto. Al menos eso era preferible a pasar otras dos horas sentado frente a su escritorio, cual idiota, sin nada más que hacer que pensar y confundirse aún más.

La castaña parpadeó.

¿Gaara acababa de…gruñir?

Vaya, ser Kazekage debía ponerlo muy tenso. En verdad se veía molesto.

— ¿Gaara-sensei, está usted bie-…?

—_Orgasmo_ —susurró él, clavando sus orbes color esmeralda en ella, con fuerza.

Matsuri tragó en seco.

— ¿Q-que? —su voz salió tenue, un patético hilo de voz. Y no era para menos. Su sensei primero gruñía y ahora decía eso. En verdad…ser Kazekage lo estaba poniendo más que tenso.

—_Orgasmo_ —repitió, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Decirlo en voz alta y llamarlo por su verdadero nombre lo molestaban y confundían aún más. Era como una densa neblina inexistente volando a su alrededor: no lo dejaba pensar, no lo dejaba razonar—. ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? Y ¿Con quién?

Posiblemente soltar un confundido y escandaloso "¿¡Ehh!?" no sería lo más conveniente…pero vaya que eso era lo que ella quería.

Perdía la paciencia. Ella no contestaba. La densa neblina empezaba a molestarlo y el no obtener respuestas lo estaba exasperando.

—Gaara-sensei, no entiendo de que me está…

Bufó, fulminándola con la mirada.

_¡Ahora lo trataría como un idiota! ¡Como si ella no entendiera…!_

—El Lunes, hablabas con Sari, dos corredores a la izquierda de mi oficina —respondió en tono cortante, entre menos hablaba sería mejor.

La kunoichi tardó solo unos segundos en recordar.

— ¡Oh, ya recuerdo! Estaba diciéndole a Sari que jamás había sentido nada como ese _espasmo_…

_¡Que jamás había sentido nada como ese…!_

…

_¿Espasmo?_

La veía mover sus labios, seguramente explicándole el porque había tenido un espasmo tras una misión. Entonces... ¿nada de _orgasmo_? Y no la estaba escuchando y no importaba, ya no en realidad. Asintió, fingiendo escucharla, mientras una inusual y reconfortante calma lo inundaba.

Matsuri jamás usaría _aquella palabra de siete letras_.

**¿Fin?**

* * *

*Inserte risa malavada aquí* ~!

* * *

~. La autora dice:

Mhm, _esquizofrénico_ lo dijo todo. No, no están mal de la vista. No, no, tampoco están delirando. Si, si, Li-The Stampede-Chan regresa publicando (?) He tenidos problemas con esta _*coff*mierda!*coff*_ de computador. Tenía más de un mes sin dejarme ingresar a FF. net Uf, en fin, espero que disfrutaran de este "lo que sea". Quisiera invitarlos de forma muy cordial a que pasen por el **GaaMatsu FC**, aquí en FanFiction! El enlace se encuentra en mi profile, en la parte del final.

¡Vamos, deben unirse! ¡Por cada nuevo usuario prometo…ehm…dar algo! (_kukú kukú_)


End file.
